The purpose of this research protocol is twofold: 1) to determine whether hypogonadism contributes to the loss of weight and lean body mass in men with the AIDS wasting syndrome (AWA), and 2) to determine the effects of testosterone administration on Growth Hormone (GH) secretory dynamics.